


One And Only

by alwaysjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Kim Jongin | Kai, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Psychosis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin
Summary: Dr. Kim found himself treating his new patient Oh Sehun. However, it didn't end that way.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. English is not my first language. Please read the tags. This may cause trigger warning so read responsibly~ But I guarantee this is a total fluff. Enjoy!

"Bye Dr. Kim!!" he waved his hand back as his co-workers bid him goodbye.

Dr. Kim Jongin, a psychologist in a hospital in Gangnam. Jongin has been one of the best psychologist in town because of his great skills — said by his workmates. He's really good at handling his patients to the point that some of them now are already 100% cured.

As he drove home, his phone suddenly rang. Good thing the stop light has turned red.

_Head Department calling..._

_**"There's a new patient tomorrow Dr. Kim." **_Jongin already knew it why the said person called.

_**"He killed his younger sister because the girl accidentally made his dog eat chocolate that lead to death. He said that a life exchanged for a life. I pity his mother. She couldn't do anything because he's still her son."**_ A psycho, Jongin thought.

**_"I'm giving him to you. The boy needs your help."_** the doctor continued.

"I'll do my best. You can count on me." Jongin said. The call ended the head muttering a soft 'thank you.'

For the first time in his career life, Jongin felt a bit nervous in this one. He doesn't know why. He drove back home feeling quite uneasy. 

*

Jongin went to the hospital earlier than he expected the next morning. The Head was surprised to see him this early.

"You're so early Dr. Kim. Did you already ate breakfast?" 

"Yes, thank you. I wanted to see the information of my new patient ahead of time that's why I'm early."

"Oh yes. Here's his document. You know, his mother was contemplating whether to turn her son into the prison or into the hospital and she chose the latter."

"Is that so. I'll go to my office now. I still need to take a look of this before the patient come. Thank you." Jongin said as he went outside the office. He heard the Head muttered a 'good luck' to him.

He opened the document and saw the certain killer and psycho. He was mesmerized by his beauty. Fair skin, piercing eyes, straight nose, a chiseled jawline and that, soft pink lips his patient had. How come a devil be also an angel, Jongin thought.

_ **Patient 94  
Dr. Kim Jongin** _

**Name:** Oh Sehun **Age:** 25

**Blood Type:** B

**Height:** 183 cm. **Weight:** 55 kg

**Illness:** mental illness, psychological disorder / acute psychosis

**Hobbies: **reading books, listening to music, playing puzzles

• Killed his younger sister because the girl accidentally made his dog eat chocolate that lead to death.

“ In this cruel world, there's no such thing for free. Even someone's life is not for free anymore. A life exchanged for another life. That's how cruel people are. ” — Mr. Oh Sehun


	2. Rendezvous

Dr. Kim is spacing out. He's nervous as fuck and he doesn't know why. It's not that he's afraid or something, it's just there's a feeling in his chest towards the patient the first time he saw him in the picture. **It's care.**

"Dr. Kim, your patient has arrived. He's at room 88. He's waiting for you." the nurse said. Jongin immediately stood up and went to the room. He saw a slim and tall boy, just two inches above him, standing by a window.

"Good morning Sehun." he said as he entered the room, finally meeting his patient.

The boy turned back to him and Jongin saw the most beautiful man he have ever seen. Sehun must have caught the stare that the doctor was giving him so he smirked.

"Good morning too doctor. Are you okay?" Sehun asked as he went near. Jongin seems to be back in reality. _What's happening to me?_, he thought. "Uh yes, I'm okay. Do you feel pain anywhere?" 

"Pain? I don't know what that is doctor." Jongin was taken aback by his patient's answer.

"I'll just check you up. Please go to your bed."

Sehun went to his bed and Jongin followed, preparing the things he need.

"Please sit down and take off your clothes." Jongin said nervously.

Jongin noticed the broad shoulders that Sehun owns while checking him up with his stethoscope. Geez, I wish to have that kind of shoulder too, Jongin thought not noticing the intense glare that Sehun is giving him.

"You can wear your clothes now and follow me to my desk."

"Okay sir." _what? _Jongin ignored the latters answer and immediately sit down on his swivel chair. 

"I'll ask you some questions alright? Please answer them honestly." Jongin said and Sehun gave him a nod.

"Why did you kill your sister?" Jongin's eyes darkened. He noticed that Sehun smirked that made him pissed off.

"Well, she killed my dog." Sehun answered.

"But that's not a reason to kill her Sehun!"

"Easy doc. That dog is important to me." Sehun said and Jongin is near on bursting out but he remained calmed. He can't let Sehun affect him.

"And your sister isn't important to you?" that made Sehun angry.

"Of course she's important to me! But that dog is the only one I have. He's like my best friend!! No one like to go near me and I don't know why!!!" Sehun screamed. Jongin noticed the loneliness in his eyes.

"Okay. I need to check out my other patients."Jongin said as he stand up. "Drink this first and go to sleep."

"You're leaving?" Sehun asked. "I'll be back later to check on you again." Jongin said to ease Sehun.

"I can be your friend if you want. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Jongin said as he walked to the door. 

_"I'll sleep because it's what you said me to do. Goodbye doctor."_ Sehun said as Jongin went out.


	3. Food Fight? No?

Jongin went back in lunch. He found Sehun still sleeping. _He must've been very tired_, he thought. He placed the tray he was holding on his desk. The nurse that is assigned was the one who's supposed to bring Sehun's lunch but he initiated. Or should I say he insisted.

He went near and examined him. He realized that he want to know more about him. He want him to open up, tell him some stories or some thoughts or even problems, because the boy is really good at hiding his feelings, his thoughts and his emotions.

He was cut off in his trance when Sehun fluttered his eyes open. They were staring to each others. Searching something on each others eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jongin asked avoiding Sehun's gaze.

"Fine but a bit dizzy. You doctor?" 

"I'm fine too, thank you. I brought your lunch. Get up." Jongin said as he get the tray.

"Is this fine to you?" Jongin showed the food to Sehun. "Anything doctor. Thanks for bringing me one." 

"Oh really? Someone told me that you're very picky when it comes to foods. And, you're welcome. Well, you even have no choice though but to eat what's in here." 

"Anything is fine as long as you're the one who'll bring my food." Sehun said that made Jongin glare at him. "I can't do that everytime and just like I said, you have no choice."

"If that's the case, then I'll just not eat." Sehun threatened as he chew his food.

"Sehun." Jongin warned but Sehun just grinned at him. "Kidding. Anyway, have you eaten?" Sehun asked. 

"Not yet. I'll take my lunch after you eat. I have to make sure that you're eating your food." Jongin said.

"Awww that's so very nice of you Dr. Kim, I really appreciate it. But, as much as I want you here, I can't let you starve so let's just share my food." Sehun offered that made Jongin raise his left eyebrow.

"What? You don't want to? Why? Is there a medicine mixed in here?"

"None. Stop being playful Sehun, just eat your food. I'm fine on my own."

"Too bad, I already am. I'm not asking for your permission doctor. Here's the spoon, I'll just use the fork, and eat." Sehun said as he reached the spoon to Jongin. In the end, Jongin was left no choice but to share Sehun's food. 

*

Afternoon came, it was 3:30 PM. Sehun went to the bathroom for a few minutes to clean himself up and to see Dr. Kim had fallen asleep in his desk.

"Did he fell asleep while waiting for me? But I didn't even reached 20 minutes inside." Sehun whispered to himself as he sat on the chair in front of his Doctor's desk.

_His skin is quite dark and shining so bright like a bronze. He has a very long lashes, a small nose and a thick plump lips_, Sehun thought still staring at Jongin. He never felt this kind of feeling before and its confusing him. This feeling is so unfamiliar.


	4. A Bit Progress

It was the second day of Sehun's stay in the hospital. He woke up earlier than the sun rise. He can't go back to sleep so he decided to walk around his room. He saw a note on Dr. Kim's desk and a medicine beside it, it was for him.

_ **Don't forget to drink your medicine when you woke up. - Dr. Kim** _

Sehun immediately took the medicine and drank it. He doesn't want to disappoint his doctor. He knew he already got a bad impression to him because of what he did so now, he's doing his best to satisfy him. For fuck's sake, he doesn't even know why he's doing this.

It's the sun's light that woke Jongin up. He got ready and went out. He decided to just buy breakfast at McDonald's for two. 

Sehun got alarmed when he felt the door opening, it's _his_ doctor carrying foods from McDonald's. 

"Good morning Sehun. You're early today." Jongin said as he dropped the foods on his desk.

"Good morning too doctor. Yes, I woke up early. I'm waiting for you."

"Is that so? I'm glad you took your medicine." Jongin said that made Sehun smile.

"You're smiling, that's new. I would like to see you smiling everyday. Anyway, have you eaten?" Jongin said. OH GOD WHAT A GOOD MORNING.

"Not yet. No one hasn't brought my food." Sehun said and he saw Dr. Kim gesturing for him to come closer.

"Sit down. Good thing I bought breakfast for two." Jongin said while dialing on the phone. _**"Good morning. This is Dr. Kim Jongin. Don't bring Patient 94's breakfast anymore. We're having breakfast right now."**_

"So doctor, were you thinking of me? You just bought breakfast for two." Sehun teased and Jongin snorted.

"No, I'm not. I'm a heavy eater and it just happened that you still haven't eaten breakfast." Jongin said and Sehun just gave him a nod with a_ 'I'm not asking for a reason though'_

The morning passed silently. Jongin and Sehun are slowly getting along now. It was when Jongin has to leave to check his other patients.

"I'm going now. I'm going to check my other patients. I would like you to tell me some stories the next time we'll meet."

"Aren't you going back here later?" Sehun asked.

"Do you want me to? You know I was thinking maybe you don't want me here." Jongin said.

"No... I want you here." Sehun said and Jongin nod. "Okay then. I'll come back later after noon." Jongin said and Sehun was more than happy.

It's already 4 in the afternoon and Jongin still hasn't come back. Sehun convinced himself that maybe he have some other errands and didn't forget to pass by.

"Sorry. I went to a seminar at Hongdae. Were you waiting for me?" Jongin asked. Sehun nodded.

"I thought you're not coming back." Sehun said with a pout on his lips. _That's so fcking cute_, Jongin thought.

"Why wouldn't I come back? Anyways, here's your medicine. You have to drink this twice a day." Jongin said as he handed the medicine to him.

It was past 9 in the evening when Jongin decided to go home. Sehun has already fallen asleep. He's glad that the latter indeed opened up to him today. He told him his hobbies and other stuffs.

Before Jongin went out of Sehun's room, he smiled to himself.

_a bit progress._


	5. Sneaking Him Out

Days passed by and Sehun is getting better, at least that's what Jongin thought. He have been visiting the boy and everytime, he show some progress. 

There's one thing that Jongin couldn't understand though. _He seems very excited whenever he visit Sehun and it's like his heart jumps in joy whenever he smiles._ What does that mean?

"Hey Sehun. How's your day?" Jongin asked as he entered the latter's room. 

"It's great doc. Yours?" Sehun smiled. There he is again.

"Great too. Anyway, it's already past dinner, have you eaten?" Jongin asked and Sehun nodded. 

"Okay then. Your medicine?" he asked again. "Taken already. How about you doctor?" Jongin tilted his head, confused. "My medicine?"

"No, ahahaha. I mean your dinner." Sehun said and Jongin formed an O with his mouth, he chuckled.

"Not yet." Sehun frowned. "Actually, I'm going to the food court. I just went here to visit you. I'll be leaving now." Jongin was about to leave but he remembered something.

"Oh I have to get some blood test of you. I'll come back later after I eat, alright?" Jongin made his way to the door but Sehun held his hand.

"What is it? You need anything?" he asked, surprised. "Uhm, sort of. I mean can I just accompany you and then we'll go to the lab after."

"Oh. But you know you can't leave here." Jongin saw the disappointment in Sehun's eyes. "But, I can sneak you out. Just behave." 

Jongin glanced outside to see if someone is out but there's no one in the hallway. 

"Doc. I don't understand why are you sneaking me out. I mean, it's okay since I'm with you and you're a doctor." Sehun said, arms around Jongin's shoulders.

"I know, but it's passed dinner. They might ask why are we heading the other way. They might think I'm sneaking you out." 

"But you're sneaking me out." Sehun said while laughing _quietly_. Jongin stopped and looked at Sehun. "Shut up. I told you to behave."

"Okay okay doctor." 

To Jongin's relief, Sehun indeed behaved. When they entered the food court, Sehun was just silently following him. Jongin ignored the looks that the other workers threw to them.

It's oddly quiet in the lab but maybe because it's already midnight and patients are sleeping.

"This is going to be quick Sehun-ah." Jongin said while preparing the syringe. "Oh I don't mind doc." Sehun replied. Jongin wasn't surprised when Sehun didn't even flinched. _He's used to this_, he thought.

"I'll just examine your blood tomorrow since it's already midnight. Come on, let's go to your room so you can sleep already." Jongin gestured for Sehun to stand up.

"But I'm still not sleepy." Sehun said but Jongin ignored him.

Sehun has no choice but to lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. There's a lot of things going on his mind that he can't comprehend. 

He stood up to drink some water but he found his doctor sleeping on his desk. Honestly, Sehun loves staring at his doctor while he's sleeping. 

It's quarter to 3 when Jongin woke up. He found Sehun sleeping on his desk, head down low. wHAT?! Jongin stood up and tapped Sehun's shoulder.

"Sehun, wake up." Sehun opened his eyes. "Why are you sleeping here? Go sleep to your bed." He followed Sehun to his bed and tucked him.

"I'm going home now. I'll visit you again when the sun has rise. Good night."

"Just sleep in here. It's already quarter to 3. If you're not comfortable, you can sleep here beside me." Sehun said and no one can describe how touched Jongin is.

"I appreciate your effort Sehun, but I really can't sleep here. I'll be back, I promise." Jongin said. Sehun nodded.

"Okay then. Take care on your way home. Good night doctor." Sehun said and Jongin muttered a soft _'good night to you also._'

_That was the first night Jongin dreamt of Sehun._


	6. Who's He?

There's one thing that Sehun realized though. Doctor Kim never broke his promises. The doctor indeed came back as early as 6:30am. Everyone in the hospital was surprised to see him because they know that the latter is a heavy sleeper.

Jongin woke up early in the morning and went straight to McDonald's to buy some breakfast. Of course, he bought Sehun's favorite, pancakes and hot chocolate.

"Good morning Sehun-ah. Did you already ate breakfast?" Jongin asked as he motioned Sehun to go to his desk.

"Good morning to you too Doc. You're so early. Anyway, I still haven't. I want to have breakfast with you."

"Okay then. Good thing I bought you one. It's your favorite." Jongin said with a bright smile while motioning the food to Sehun.

"Really?!! Waaah Doc. thanks. I should just skip the meal here and just wait for you every morning haha!" _can Jongin's heart burst a little bit more?_

"Ahahaha! We can do that. But when I came late, don't wait for me. You're so cheerful today huh? Mind to tell me why?" Jongin teased.

"Nothing. It's just that, _my favorite Doctor _bought me a breakfast. Is that enough?" 

"Yes it is. You should thank me." Jongin joked but Sehun replied a soft '_thank you._'

They spent the morning chatting, sharing some stories, experiences, etc. It was the time for Jongin to leave and take a look of his other patients but he forgot something.

"Oh one more thing Sehun-ah. We're friends right?"

"Yes. Why doc?"

"Don't call me "Doc" anymore. _Just call me Jongin._" He left.

It's already 2 in the afternoon when Jongin decided to visit his favorite patient, Sehun. Yes, Sehun is his favorite patient. He realized it while having lunch. He likes it when he have to see Sehun everyday, he likes it when he smiles and some other things about Sehun.

He's confused. He has one thing on his mind that he can't comprehend. 

He saw Sehun sleeping. The room is so silent and you can only hear the noise outside. Jongin also loves to stare at Sehun when the latter is sleeping. He looks so peaceful, innocent and lovely. He refused to admit but it was the truth.

He spent his time checking on his other patients when he didn't notice that it was already dark.

One thing about Jongin is that he really loves to see the stars and the moon. They make the dark sky shine as what he always thought. The scenery makes him calm. Jongin decided to go outside and have a view of it.

He came back not so long. He went straight to Sehun's room to see if he's already awake and he is right.

"Jongin where have you been? Why didn't you come?" Jongin was almost surprised to hear Sehun calling his name. His heart jumps in joy. _He fcking loves it how Sehun's lips moves when he speak out his name. OH MY GOD._

"I came back this afternoon but you were asleep so I decided not to wake you up and just checked out my other patients. Why would I not come though?" Jongin asked but Sehun just pouted at him. "Were you waiting for me?" 

"Yes. I thought you forgot to visit." Sehun said. "Never." Jongin assured.

"By the way, your medicine?" 

"I already took it. You don't have to remind me.I told not to forget so that you won't be worried." Sehun confessed. "That's nice Sehun-ah. Keep doing that and you'll keep being a good boy."

"Am I not?" Sehun asked a little bit surprised. "Were you?" Jongin teased. Sehun knows the answer.

Their small talk was interrupted when another doctor knocked on the door. Jongin looked at the door and Sehun saw the surprise look on it.

"Who is he Jongin?" Sehun asked.

"An old colleague of mine. I'll be back later."

"Wait--" before Sehun could even finish his sentence, Jongin already dashed outside. Sehun didn't miss the name that came out from Jongin's mouth.

_ **"Chanyeol" ** _


	7. Chanyeol

Jongin is now taking a break and is at Chanyeol's office, his best friend and a neurosurgeon. Chanyeol is Jongin's high school classmate then he became his best friend. But in college, Chanyeol have to go to New York to pursue his dream. 

In high school, Chanyeol and Jongin knew they were into men. At first, they're afraid of what the community has to say until they realized that '_who cares?_' it's not like they stole something or killed someone for being gay. They were even glad that their families accepted them for who they are.

It has been 7 years since Chanyeol lived in Korea. When he's in New York, he and Jongin made sure to keep contact. In that time being, Chanyeol sometimes visit Korea to have a vacation in holidays. The last time they met was last Christmas.

"Hey Chanyeol! You should've told me that you're coming back. I could have fetched you in the airport." 

"I wanted to surprise you, you know." Chanyeol replied.

"I'm not that really surprised though. But, I missed you. Is this now for good?" Jongin asked.

"I missed you too, _bro_. And yes, this is now for good." 

"Really? That's nice. But, what made you?" Jongin asked. "It's actually, 'who' not 'what', Jongin." Chanyeol seems to notice that his best friend is confused. He chuckled.

"Huh?" 

"I haven't told you this but, I actually have a boyfriend now." Chanyeol said quite nervous.

"What?!! wait, what? fcking what Chanyeol?" Jongin said almost whining.

Chanyeol laughed. "He's actually my classmate in New York and we kind of developed feelings for each other. He's also a neurosurgeon just like me. We went here together. He's working at the other hospital here in Gangnam."

"OH MY GOD PARK FCKING CHANYEOL! Is that the reason why you didn't tell me that you're coming back here?" Chanyeol nodded. "Oh my god Chanyeol I can't believe you kept a secret to me!" Jongin whined.

"Stop whining kid. We just got together last year. I told you I wanted to surprise you." Chanyeol explained.

"Yes. But your surprises aren't even surprising!! I'm hurt." Jongin said and Chanyeol deadpanned. "It should be the other way around." Jongin shrugged.

Their talk was cut off when they heard a knock from the door. Chanyeol initiated to open it. Jongin was even more surprised to see the person who entered the office.

**"BAEKHYUN?!!" / "JONGIN?!!"** Jongin and Baekhyun spoke in unison.

**"Wait, you know each other?!!"** Chanyeol is surely surprised.

**"YES!!"**


	8. Of Fault and Tears

Chanyeol never thought that Baekhyun and Jongin were actually _cousins_. 

"Wait-- Jongin you didn't tell me that you have a cousin.!?" Chanyeol whined.

Jongin laughed. "Well, you didn't ask though and seriously, you just told me that he's your boyfriend so how would I know that you're dating my cousin." Baekhyun nods in agreement. 

"And besides, I grew up in New York that's why we just first met on the seminar at Manhattan last year." Baekhyun added.

"Wow. I never feel so betrayed." Chanyeol said.

"Your fault." Baekhyun and Jongin said in unison.

Jongin found out that Baekhyun went to their hospital just to visit Chanyeol, _oh how lovely_. He realized that it's time now to visit his favorite patient. 

He arrived at Sehun's room to find out that he's sleeping. He sat beside him and stare at him for a while. He doesn't know but Sehun seems _distant_.

Jongin was more than glad to see that Sehun is improving. Just few more weeks, he can finally go home. But, that thought made Jongin somewhat sad. He doesn't want to let go of him. He wants to take care of him just like he used to.

Sehun stirred his eyes open. Jongin is staring at him, eyes saying "sorry." 

"Are you mad at me?" Jongin whispered. But, Sehun kept silent. Jongin sighed.

"I'm sorry if I don't stay here longer. Sorry if we barely talk Sehun-ah. Chanyeol is just a friend to me and he just got back. You, you are special." Jongin said but Sehun remain silent. 

"You don't have to explain **Doc**." Sehun said. Sehun was giving him a cold shoulder and Jongin is so near on bursting out. Sehun even called him "Doc." _Yes, why was he even explaining..._

"Sehun...y-you're special to me." 

"How special Doc? Is it because I'm you're favorite patient, huh?" Sehun mocked and Jongin isn't enjoying this conversation.

"It's not that." To Sehun's surprise, he saw tears came out from Jongin's eyes.

"Then, there's nothing for us to talk about Doc. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting my medicines. I'm trying my best and soon enough, _I can finally leave here._" Sehun said and Jongin was already sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to me?!! I know it's my fault on why are we like this and now I'm really sorry for it. Why are you doing this to me Sehun?!! Why are you pushing me away!!?..." Sehun's heart shattered, he's the reason why Jongin is crying. "Fine!! Just do your best and leave this place." Jongin said sternly. Sehun regretted what he said, he himself was also surprised. Jongin turned back to leave but he stopped. 

**_"I love you Sehun that's why you're special to me, not just only because you're my favorite patient. I think you should know that."_** Jongin said, heart shattering in pieces as he left.

_They inflicted pain on each other. But, who inflicted pain the most?_


	9. Misunderstanding

Later that night, Sehun realized that he felt something mutual towards _his_ doctor. He loves to see him smile. He loved his presence.

He can't sleep. He kept on thinking about Jongin. He want to see him _right now_. He wants to hug him and say sorry. Sehun wants to tell him that he loves him too.

The sun has already risen but Jongin is still not coming, it made Sehun fcking worried. Would Jongin won't be coming anymore? Is he really that mad?

_**“Sehun-ah.”**_ Sehun looked back to the speaker, hoping that it was Jongin but no, the voice of the speaker were deeper. Sehun found himself disappointed, it was Chanyeol. He felt anger building up inside him but he managed to control it. 

"Good morning Dr. Park. You're here." Sehun addressed.

"Good morning to you too and yes. I came here check you up because Dr. Kim won't be coming today. He's sick." Chanyeol said. Sehun was caught off guard. His doctor is sick? 

"Oh, I understand Doc. But, how sick Dr. Kim is?" Sehun asked. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

"Well, he took sleeping pills again. Jongin is a very fragile person. He takes those pills to forget his problems or bad emotions. I told him that it's bad but, it's like he tends to do it sometimes. I wonder why though but, I saw him leaving the hospital with his eyes red last night." 

Chanyeol noticed the worried expression in Sehun's face. "Don't worry Sehun, he'll be fine. I'll visit him later to wake him up and take care of him. I'll tell him to come to work tomorrow because seems like his favorite patient already missed him a lot." Chanyeol said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes please. Thank you Doc." Sehun said and Chanyeol took his leave.

Sehun is so damn worried. He never thought that Jongin is that kind of person, minding he's even a doctor. However, that doesn't matter. He wants to see him. Sehun doesn't like the idea of Chanyeol going to Jongin's place but, he doesn't have any choice. He can't do anything right now. He's imprisoned in this room and that is so fcking frustrating.

There's also one thing that Sehun realized. Chanyeol is not that annoying. He seems very kind and friendly but that doesn't mean that Sehun will forget the jealousy he has for the boy. Chanyeol knew Jongin since then and that is his advantage. While Sehun? Well, he just met Jongin 7 months ago. 

Even though Jongin already said that he loves him, Sehun still can't stay calm as long as Chanyeol is still around. Chanyeol is Jongin's friend but, he doesn't care. He just want Chanyeol to disappear out of Jongin's sight. He wants Jongin to only see him, his world.

Sehun is kinda possessive. He wants Jongin all for him and himself only. He wants the boy to make him his. He wants Jongin to see the further beauty of this world, and how he made this world a better place. 

Sehun is now determined to get better and leave this place. Of course, for Jongin. His solely purpose now to get better is him. If Jongin wants him to be fully better then, Sehun would be gladly to do everything.

It was already dark when Sehun heard a knock on his door. Sehun went to open it.

"Hello. Sehun, right?" the unfamiliar doctor asked him with a bright smile and crescent eyes.

"Ah yes, and you are?" Sehun doesn't want to be rude but he's not in the mood.

"I'm Dr. Byun Baekhyun. I'm a neurosurgeon from another hospital but I'm here for someone." Baekhyun said. _Is this Jongin again?!,_ Sehun thought.

Baekhyun seemed to notice that Sehun is not having any of this conversation so he went through. "Remember Dr. Park? The doctor who visited here." 

"Yes but, there's a lot of Dr. Park who visited me." Sehun said.

"Oh, haha. Dr. Park Chanyeol, he sent me here to inform you that we're already leaving for Jongin's place." Baekhyun said. Park Chanyeol again? We?

"'We'? You're going with him?" Sehun asked. 

"Yes. He's my boyfriend." Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

_ **Boyfriend?! Sehun is so fcking screwed.** _


	10. A Glimpse of You

Jongin is still sleeping when Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived in his place. He should be awake by now but no. Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to wake him up.

Usually, even though Jongin is a heavy sleeper or he took sleeping pills, he would wake up the time someone wake him up aggressively. But this time, he wasn't.

"Why isn't Jongin opening his eyes Yeol?!" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

"I don't know too, Baek. Shit. He should be awake by now. We've been waking him up for already 30 mins.!" Chanyeol exclaimed as his mind go haywire.

"Could he possibly be..." Baekhyun said. "overdosed." they continued in unison.

"It's possible but, Jongin would never do that." Chanyeol said as he shook Jongin. "Check his bathroom, find the bottle of his pills. Damn I told him to stop taking those!!"

Baekhyun went to the bathroom to find the bottle and he saw some pills scattered on the floor. 

"Chanyeol! I saw the bottle at his sink and some pills scattered on the floor. I don't think he took a lot." 

"Okay. I suggest we bring him to the hospital now. His fever is so high. He's burning!"

Chanyeol immediately carried Jongin to his car followed by Baekhyun. He drove back to the hospital where he came from. 

He broke his promise to Sehun. He said Jongin will be fine but he wasn't. 

Truth to be told, when Chanyeol went to check Sehun this morning, he already knew what Jongin and the latter has for each other. He saw the adoration in Sehun's eyes as he say Jongin's name and same as well to Jongin. But, they're both blind to see that. _These fools_, Chanyeol thought.

Jongin was immediately brought to the ER when they arrived. After an hour and thirty minutes, he was brought to a room. 

Jongin could've died if he's really overdosed. Gladly, the doctor said that it was just due to some sleeping pills he took and the exhaustion from work or maybe a problem, in short stress.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stayed for a while. They went home when Jongin's family arrived.

*

Before Sehun could even sleep, another nurse went to check him up, making sure he drank his medicine.

"Dr. Kim shouldn't have taken those. I'm glad he's fine now." the nurse murmured.

"Excuse me, may I ask who's Dr. Kim you're talking about?" Sehun asked. No, he's not listening, he just heard it.

"Ah Dr. Kim Jongin from the Psychology Department. I heard he was turned in here because he took some pills and he's fever is high. I'm glad he's fine now." the nurse said. This woman is sure loves to gossip about other people's lives tsk, Sehun thought.

"Oh really? That's nice." Sehun said and the nurse nodded. "Can I visit him? Can I see him?" Sehun asked.

"Why? You're not allowed to leave this place Sehun-ah." the nurse said.

"He's my doctor so, please. I'm begging you. I just want to see him." Sehun said. Sehun never begged but it's a different story when it comes to his Jongin.

"O-okay. I'll see what I can do. But, promise me you'll behave." the nurse said. 

"Yes, I promise. Thank you so much." Sehun gave the nurse a slight bow and a smile. A very sincere smile.

Not so long, the nurse came back to his room and told him that they have to go to Jongin's room very quick. It's past bed time and visiting hours so, the hallways are clear.

And there. Sehun saw a glimpse of Jongin in the hospital bed. The nurse motioned Sehun to go inside while she stood outside, to watch if someone will come.

Sehun went beside Jongin and stared at him. The latter looks so peaceful, safe and sound as always. Jongin never failed to make Sehun's heart beat so fast.

"I miss you so much. Please, get well soon. _**I love you.**_" Sehun said.

After the short silence, Sehun left not knowing that someone named Kim Jongin was looking at him as he opened the door.


	11. Beyond Happiness

Jongin is beyond happy. Heck, if he could jump right here right now, he would do it. _**Sehun loves him too!**_

"Stop blushing Kim Jongin! Why am I blushing!?" he snickered to himself as he smiled very wide.

That night, Jongin weren't able to sleep. How is he going to sleep if he just found out that the person he loves feels the same towards him secretly. He wants to see Sehun. He wants to see the latter's angelic and innocent face. He wants to hug him and kiss him.

"Get yourself together Kim Jongin. You're a fcking doctor, keep your cool." he told himself.

* 

The sun was already up when Chanyeol visited Jongin. He's the one who brought his breakfast.

"Yo Jongin. It was nice to see your eyes again." Chanyeol greeted.

"Good morning too, Yeol." Jongin rolled his eyes.

"I really thought you overdosed yourself, you could've died." Chanyeol said and Jongin's face look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Yeol. I know you told me not to take those ever again but, I can't help it. It won't happen again. I promise." Jongin said.

"Okay. Just don't do it again." Chanyeol said and Jongin nodded. "Why did you take it anyway? I also saw you leaving the hospital with red eyes last time." he continued.

"I... I don't know if I can tell you." Jongin said, his face in shade of red.

"Why?! What is it Jongin?!! Tell me!!" Chanyeol whined.

"I'm embarrassed." Jongin said.

"Why would you?! Seriously, I won't stop here unless you tell me! We're friends!!" Chanyeol whined.

"Okay. I'll tell you but let me finish first." He said then Chanyeol went to sit beside him.

Jongin told Chanyeol what happened to the very first until the last time he saw Sehun.

"What?!! I can't believe you!" Chanyeol said.

"I said--" Jongin wasn't able to finish his sentence when Chanyeol cut him off.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, you bastard! I could've helped you!"

"I said don't interrupt me! I'm still not finished!" Jongin yelled. Chanyeol closed his mouth.

"So as I was saying, he went to visit me last night but, I pretended that I'm still asleep." Jongin seemed to notice that Chanyeol will talk so he raised his hand.

"He said that he missed me. He said that I should get well soon..." Jongin said and Chanyeol is smiling like an idiot. "He said that he loves me." Jongin said and Chanyeol muttered 'I knew it!!' 

Jongin and Chanyeol were both smiling widely. Honestly, the look like idiots.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." 

"Man, I'm so proud of you. Finally, after all these years. My boy is finally in love." Chanyeol said.

"Thanks man." Jongin said as he slightly hit Chanyeol.

"I feel like a proud father who's son is getting married. I could cry." Chanyeol said.

"You're overreacting, Yeol. Stop it." Jongin said but still smiling.

"Okay okay. Can't I be happy for my bestfriend? Anyway, I'm leaving now. Eat your food. The doctor said you can be discharge tomorrow morning." Chanyeol said as he stood up. 

Jongin started eating but Chanyeol called him again. He looked up.

**"Jongin, get your man."** Chanyeol said as he left.

_Tomorrow, when I'm finally out of this room, I'll go to him. Tell him so many things what my heart and soul wants to say. _Jongin thought.


	12. Official

As soon as the doctor told Jongin that he's discharged and were able to go outside, he immediately went to Sehun's room.

There he saw him, sitting by the window, admiring the city again. Sehun loves the view of the urban place. He loves how it looks so pale when the sun is awake, and bright when the sun is sleeping while the moon shines so bright in the dark sky.

"Sehun-ah." he called as he immediately went inside the room.

Jongin saw the adoration and longing in Sehun's eyes and there, he knew that the latter already know. He immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry... for being away for a long time, for causing you this pain, for---" he was cut off when Sehun shushed him. He burried his face deep inside Sehun's neck. 

_It's so warm and comfortable. I feel so safe. I'm so happy! I love this guy so much_, Jongin thought as he nuzzled a bit more.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything. I'm sorry for the last time, sorry if I pushed you away. You know I didn't meant those." Sehun as he brushed Jongin's hair.

"Please, don't apologize too. We're both at fault so, please." Jongin said and Sehun nodded.

They stared at each other for a while until Sehun pulled Jongin for hug.

"God, I love you so much. No one knew how long I have waited to hold you like this. You're so delicate and beautiful Kim Jongin. I love you so much." Sehun confessed then he kissed Jongin's forehead.

"I love you too, Sehun. I miss you so much. Please don't do that again." Jongin said.

"I miss you too, baby. I won't do that again. I won't hurt you again, I promise." Sehun said. "Just promise me not take those pills ever again, Jongin. You made me so damn worried. I almost lost you and I'm not planning to lose you agan." he continued.

"I promise, Sehun. I promise. I won't take those ever again. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay, baby." Sehun said.

"Stop calling me baby! It's so cheesy though I like it." Jongin blushed. "If you like it then, I won't stop." Sehun replied with a smirk and Jongin gave him a pout.

They spent their day in Sehun's room. It's Jongin's day off so he's free.

* 

"What does this makes us?" Jongin asked Sehun.

They're both lying on Sehun's bed. 

" I don't know. Are we like boyfriends now?" Sehun said.

"Oh." Sehun turned to Jongin. "Do you still want me to court you?" Jongin widened his eyes.

"No!! This is fine. You don't have to court me. You know I'd still choose you." Jongin said.

"I would love to court you though. Just say yes and I'll do it." Sehun said.

"No. You don't have to that. We're still going to be together in the end so why would we still wait, right?" Jongin said and Sehun almost nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But, I'll just ask you so we could make this formal." Sehun said. Jongin anticipated.

"Hello, Dr. Kim Jongin. I'm Patient 94, Oh Sehun." Sehun said as he held out his hand.

"Hello there too, Sehun. What can I do for you?" Jongin said as he shook Sehun's hand.

"I love you so much doctor. You could say YES. Will you be my boyfriend?" Sehun said, smiling widely.

"I love you too so much, Sehun. Yes, I can be your boyfriend. **We're now official.**" Jongin said. 

Silence took the whole room. Sehun and Jongin stared at each other with too much love and care in their eyes.

_That day, Sehun and Jongin shared their very first kiss._


	13. Happiness Delight

The day went as usual of what Jongin and Sehun always do. 

Last night, he called Chanyeol to tell him the good news, he finally got his man. As usual, Chanyeol being Chanyeol, is so loud as fuck. But, he knows he's friend is so happy for him.

Jongin went to visit Sehun earlier than Sehun expected him to be.

Sehun is slowly getting better. Jongin knows it. Soon enough, Sehun will be finally free from this place.

He found Sehun staring at him very intently. He did the same too. It's like, they can't believe that they're seeing each other. Like a dream come true.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sehun greeted with a very sweet smile. Jongin blushed and he wants the floor to open and eat him up.

"Good morning too, handsome." Jongin said as he bent down to give Sehun a peck on the lips. "I brought breakfast, come." 

*

"I'm sorry, Jongin." Sehun said, looking down low.

"What are you sorry for? Did something happen?" Jongin asked worriedly.

"None. It's just, this relationship isn't the one you dreamt for. Heck, I couldn't even bring you to a date. It's all because of me. Because I'm here. I'm a monster, a psychopath." Sehun said. Jongin immediately went to hug him.

"Sehun, don't apologize, please. I don't care if this relationship isn't the one that I dreamt for when I was kid. It doesn't matter as long as it's you. You're not a monster. How could you tell that to yourself when I see you as an angel that God sent to guide me. I love your flaws, I love your small habits, I love everything about you. It's just, I love you so much." Jongin said, tears escaping his eyes.

"Okay. I love you so much too, Jongin. Please remember that. I would trade anything for you." Sehun said as he wiped Jongin's tears away. Jongin nodded. "I made you cry again." 

"Seeing you now makes me realize the things that I have done in the past. I feel so horrible. I deserved to be punished but, what they gave to me? An angel and it's you, Jongin."

"Maybe there are some bad things that you did but, it's still not late to repay those. You're doing it now, Sehun-ah." Jongin kissed Sehun's forehead.

"Thank you for everything. Help me, Jongin. So I could be better. Soon enough, we can finally do whatever we want." Sehun stared at Jongin's eyes.

_**The eyes are the windows of our soul. **_Jongin can see the sincerity in Sehun's eyes.

"You don't have to ask, Love. I, myself will do it in my own will, not just because I'm your doctor. I will help you. We will help you. Just remember that we're always right here. We'll never leave you." Jongin said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sehun said.

"The first thing I'll do when I'm already out of here is ask forgiveness from my mother for all the things that I have done, and visit my sister's grave and ask for her forgiveness too. I know asking them won't change a thing but I want to do it." 

"They'll forgive you Sehun-ah. I know that your sister is now so proud of you, soon enough, your mother too. Don't give up when everything falls apart, there's still hope." Jongin smiled to Sehun and the latter nodded.

"Thank you for everything. I love you so much, Jongin." Sehun said while hugging Jongin.

"Thank you too, Sehun. For giving me light. I love you too." Jongin said.

"Awww these lovebirds..." 

Jongin and Sehun suddenly looked at the door. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are there. Jongin can't help but to roll his eyes.

"Seriously, you guys are bad timing. Can't you see? We're having a heart-to-heart talk here." Jongin whined. Sehun smiled, arms around Jongin's waist.

"No flirting in hospital." Baekhyun said.

"Wow, says the couple who flirts in their office." they both chuckled.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Baekhyun said.

"Thanks." Sehun said.

"We should celebrate. Our treat!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun said as they dashed off the door.

Jongin and Sehun glanced at each other. 

Who would thought they will turned out like this? No one. _Their hearts, maybe._


	14. Epilogue - Roses and Ring

It has been three years since Sehun came out of the hospital. When the time he and Jongin got together, he stayed there for two more months.

Everything is going well for the both of them. Jongin got promoted as the head of the Psychology Department. Well, to Sehun, he's now an architect in a company exactly beside the hospital where Jongin is working. 

_What a match made from heaven._

"Bye Dr. Kim!!" Jongin waved as his co-workers bid him goodbye.

He saw Sehun standing beside his car. _This guy is surely dead gorgeous._

Jongin walked to Sehun's direction. Sehun seemed to notice another presence.

"Hi babe. How's your day?" Sehun said as he pulled Jongin by his waist. Jongin hung his arms around Sehun's neck.

"Good, babe. Another patient was turned in to us earlier. How about you?" Jongin pecked a kiss on Sehun's lips.

"Fine, babe. Just like the usual day." Sehun said. "Let's go home. I bought foods."

"I'll cook for dinner." Jongin said and Sehun replied an 'okay'

* 

Sehun is surely enjoying the view. Who wouldn't? Jongin is now in front of him, back facing him. Jongin is wearing Sehun's shirt, the hem just about to reach Jongin's knees. His shoulders and collar bone are also exposed since the shirt is big. He's so fcking sexy.

Sehun stood up. Jongin let out a yelp when he felt Sehun encircling his arms around his waist. Sehun nuzzled Jongin's neck. He looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" Jongin asked. 

"None. I just want to hug you because if I didn't, I'm afraid I can do you right here, right now." Sehun said with his soft and velvety voice.

"What?" Jongin is now confused.

"You didn't know that you look so fcking sexy wearing my shirt. My innocent sweet angel." Sehun said. Jongin's face in deep red shade.

Jongin turned the stove off. He faced Sehun who's still hugging him.

Honestly, since the time they got together, they never did it. It's a man's need but Sehun never asked for it to Jongin. He respect him. He can wait forever as long as he'll do it with Jongin.

"Sehun, look at me." Jongin said and Sehun raised his head. Jongin hung his arms around Sehun's neck.

"You know, you just need to ask." Jongin said as he stared deeply into Sehun's eyes.

"No, Jongin. I'm not going to ask for it until we're not married." Sehun said.

"So you're a man of principles, now?" Jongin joked but he only received a pout from Sehun. "Okay, okay. I won't tease anymore. Haha!" he continued.

Later that night, they just did what they always do, share some kisses and cuddle until they fall asleep.

*

Surely, Jongin never thought that he and Sehun would turn out like this. Maybe, the small feelings he felt back then before Sehun arrived were warnings.

Jongin never loved before. Loving Sehun is so new to him. This unexplainable emotions he feels when he's with Sehun is a total blast.

To Jongin, Sehun is his own angel. His angel who thought him how to love. His angel who always make him happy and very alive.

For now, Jongin is very contented of what he have. 

To Sehun, Jongin is like a miracle. Jongin made him change. Jongin is his sole purpose to get better. 

Sehun is a very cold-hearted person, he admitted that. Back then, all he ever wanted is his own happiness and freedom. He do what he pleased. 

Sehun never knew what Love means. But, not until he met his doctor. The doctor who made Sehun feel lots of emotions he never felt before. His doctor, Kim Jongin.

Sehun described Jongin as a sun with a sweet honey color. A sun because Jongin never failed to make him warm and loved. A sweet honey because that's what Jongin is.

* 

It was already quarter to 10 in the midnight when Jongin came out of the hospital. He didn't saw Sehun nor his car. That's very odd. 

Jongin felt different so he decided to call his boyfriend.

He already called 12 times but all of it just went to voice mail. Jongin is so worried. Sehun always fetch him after work since they just work nearby and Sehun not being here is very, very odd.

He decided to go home thinking that Sehun might be there. Maybe he's showering that's why he can't answer his calls. But still, leaving Jongin is a different subject.

When he arrived at their apartment, he saw a picture of him and Sehun hung on the wall. Okay, Jongin is now curious. What could Sehun be doing?

Jongin was beyond surprised when he saw rose petals scattered on the floor with some small scented candles that were lit.

Next, he noticed that there's a piano song that is played in the background. It was Debussy's. He also noticed the foods in the table with a roses arranged in the middle and two scented candles beside the vase.

_ **A date prepared by his one and only, Oh Sehun.** _

Jongin was surprised when he felt a pair of arms encircled around his waist.

"Hi Doc. Sorry for not fetching you tonight. Did you like it?" Sehun said, head resting on Jongin's shoulder.

Jongin turned his head to his side to get a glimpse of Sehun. "It's okay. Sehun, baby, you don't have to do this. Yes, I love it." Jongin said as he palmed Sehun's cheek.

"I'm glad. Baby, I don't have to do this but, I want to do this. I love you so much. I'll do anything for you." Sehun said. He took Jongin's coat and bag off.

Jongin turned to look at him. He hugged him. "Sehun, you don't know how happy am I right now. I love you too. So much!" 

"If you're happy, I'm happy too. Our hearts are connected, did you know that?" Sehun said and Jongin gave him a nod.

"Thank you so much, Sehun. Thank you for making me feel special and alive. Thank you for being my sweet angel. I love you so much. I won't let you go." Jongin said as he planted a kiss on Sehun's lips.

"Baby, thank you for coming into my life. You changed the whole out of me. You made me feel the emotions that I never felt before. I never knew what love is until I met you. I love you too, so much. I won't let you go too." Sehun said as he kissed Jongin's forehead.

"You are mine and I am yours, got that?" Jongin said. "Yes boss." Sehun replied. They both shared a passionate kiss.

Jongin's definitely surprised when Sehun kneeled in front of him.

"Sehun..." Jongin said, eyes watery.

"Kim Jongin, my sunshine, will you let me stay by your side, forever and always?" Sehun stared at Jongin's eyes. Jongin nodded.

_ **"Will you marry me?"** _

_ **"Yes." ** _

_It's always a yes for you._

End.  
—

°

_For Sehun and Jongin.  
Moon embracing the Sun._

/

**• One And Only •**

Copyrights 2019 © by alwaysjongin  
All Rights Reserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading!


End file.
